The Colliding of Worlds
by BrighteningLight
Summary: Yuki and Hitomi are regular girls who get transported to the Naruto world. Now they have to find a way to get by in this crazy world and gain everyone's trust.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! My first fanfic EVER! Please enjoy, constructive criticism is welcomed! ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Kishimoto does :(**

* * *

Chapter 1- What's happening?

"Yuukkiiii! Naruto's on!" Hitomi exclaimed to her best friend.

"Oh my gosh, really?!" cried Yuki from the next room, running to Hitomi's bedroom and clumsily tripping over a stuffed panda from excitement. Hitomi shook her head at the energetic brunettes klutziness, her long onyx hair swaying.

"Settle down Yuki." Hitomi scolded, rolling her dark grey eyes.

"Sorry, but it hasn't been on in ages! I really want to see if Naruto and Sakura get Sasuke back! I haven't read it yet 'cause I haven't got the manga yet. Oh! I hope Sasuke confesses his love for Sakura!-" Yuki yelled rambling about her Sasusaku dreams.

_*Sigh*, she'll never change. _Hitomi thought in silent fondness.

"Okay, okay! It's about to start, we know you're a massive sakuraxsasuke shipper! Hitomi said exasperated with her friends fangirling.

Yuki soon quieted, though still bouncing with anticipation, and the two girls sat on the cushioned floor from last nights sleepover in front of the TV, waiting for it to start. But after the Naruto theme song, the show did not start and all that was showing was a glowing white screen.

"Huh? What happened?!" Yuki said confusedly, standing in outrage.

"Hmm. There may be something wrong with the TV." Hitomi said calmly. Standing up also to inspect the TV.

The floor then suddenly started to shake violently as if there was an earthquake, eliciting a scream from the girls, and the white of the TV starting to surround the entire TV and soon the pale purple of the walls turning a blinding white.

"What's going on Hitomi?!" Yuki screamed in panic over the rumbling of the floor, books and old trophies starting to fall off the shelves as the earth shook more.

"I don't know!" Hitomi yelled in reply, scared for her friend who was almost in tears and also for herself.

The two girls fell to the ground unable to stay standing from the shaking and looked around the room. The whole room was entirely white and glowing, the floor being the only thing unaffected from the whiteness. The furniture had disappeared and so had the door and window, sealing the only ways of escape. The girls both felt a strange dizziness coming on and soon both fell into a state of unconsciousness.

_Hitomi_\ _Yuki..._ Was the girls' last thoughts. Solely thinking of the safety of their friend.

Shining bright light was the last thing they saw before awakening.

* * *

The feel of hard ground and dirt was the first thing that Hitomi registered, next was a faint tweeting of birds.

_Wait... birds? Dirt?_

She opened her eyes and saw a bright blue sky with many clouds drifting across it. Hitomi sprung up from her back into a sitting position. Her eyes widening from what she saw.

Forest. Forest as far as the eye could see, trees that almost reached the sky and small wildlife hiding in the trees and grass. There was a small creek nearby, which looked like its days were nearly over, with only a small stream of water left in it. Hitomi couldn't believe it, how could she have gotten from her room to this forest? Many questions were racing through her head, but her train of thought was cut short by a small groan.

Hitomi quickly looked to the source of the noise.

"Yuki!" Hitomi yelled, glad for the safety of her friend.

Yuki, too got off of her back hearing Hitomi's cry, rubbing her eyes.

"Whoa..." her jaw dropped, almost comically. She took in the sight of the trees and where they were. "Hitomi...what the heck is this? How did we get here?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I really don't know Yuki..." Hitomi muttered getting up to look around. She turned to Yuki, about to tell her something, when she got a closer look at her.

Yuki's hair, which was once it's dark brown colour was now a light brown with her hair in a ponytail, spiked up and almost defying gravity. Her eyes had not changed from their

baby blue colour but from the expressiveness that her eyes now had, in an unnatural sort of way. Her eyes wider than ever.

"What happened to yo-" Hitomi started but was then interrupted by Yuki's cry.

"Wow! Look at your hair! What's up with that? Your eyes! Their like, so... wide and sparkly looking, how is that even possible!" Yuki asked her.

_What? My appearance has changed too? What is going on here! _

Hitomi ran to the small stream of water to see her reflection, she looked into it and Yuki's statements were confirmed. Her hair... had a purple tint to it? Instead of a slight change in colour like Yuki's had, her hair was almost an unreal colour and silkiness. Her eyes as well had changed, looking closer into the water, she could see the dark grey eyes that she had come accustomed to, but they did look more, widely shaped? Bright? This was all too weird. Looking down at her body, she could see that it had not changed much, though it looked like it lost some defining features. She looked... she... looked, like an anime character!

"NO WAY!" came Yuki's scream from across the forest. Hitomi had not even noticed that she had wondered off. Too spell bound by her own appearance. She sprinted to a wide eyed Yuki's side to scold her.

"Yuki! Do not run off like that! We don't know where we are and what dangers there could be her-" Hitomi was cut off yet again, but not from Yuki.

There was a gate in the distance. But not just any gate. She could now understand Yuki's excitement. Clearly written on the gate in bold red writing, the hiragana for a-n and a leaf symbol above it.

"T-t-that's... Konoha's gate! That's Konoha!" Yuki told Hitomi, making wild hand gestures. "But that's totally impossible right 'Tomi? I mean, we couldn't be _in_ Naruto?!"

Hitomi, being as dumbfounded and confused as Yuki, was not sure of anything anymore.

"Yuki," she started off apprehensively, "This is all so surreal, look at us! We look like we've been animated! We, very well could be dreaming, or-or hallucinating! Yes, that is a very logical explanation... we simply ate something bad and got _very, very_ sick. Humph, right!" convinced Hitomi, not really sure _who _she was trying to convince.

"Hitomi there is _no _way we're, hallucinating! Come on Hitomi, you're all about thinking logically and I understand that, but... you're trying to make up excuses! I mean, I think we should check it out. Besides, how could we both be dreaming this and have it feel so _real_?"

Hitomi was not looking very convinced, she simply could not believe that she fell, is fell the right word? Or transported,to the Naruto world! Even thinking it sounded crazy.

_Come on 'Tomi, we've always dreamt of getting away from that place! This could be real! This could be our chance! _Thought Yuki.

Yuki decided that she would get nowhere with her stubborn, now raven haired, best friend. So she started running to the clearing near the gate, only tripping over once... or twice. Determined and hopeful, wishing for Hitomi, for once, not to be right, that they _were_ in Naruto!

"YUKI! Where are you going! We can't risk anything since we don't know what's going on here! Yu- dammit!" Hitomi cursed, running after her clumsy friend as to keep her out of trouble.

Hitomi chased after Yuki and soon they had both reached the gate, they inspected it more closely it was open and they could easily be seen if someone were to walk by. You could start to see the beginnings of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Yuki!" Hitomi hissed "This is not safe, if this _is_ the Naruto world and we were to get caught, think of what could happen. Remember that these people are _ninja's _Yuki! We both know what they can do and we both know that they might think we are trying to take over their village!"

"Geez, dramatic much, we'll just say that we... got lost. Yeah, that will work." Yuki said grinning and giving a thumbs up at her brilliance.

Hitomi groaned. This was not going to turn out well. Millions of conclusions raced through her head, many involving being tortured by Ibiki, Konoha's top ANBU interrogator. Shudder.

"Hey, who are those people over the- … oh." Yuki questioned but stopped herself after figuring out who the people she spotted were.

* * *

A/N- Review please! Next Chapter will come soon! If anyone is confused Yuki and Hitomi are 15 years old.


	2. Chapter 2

-Heyyyyy, so this is the second chapter of _The Colliding Of Worlds._ This chapter is a little longer than the first so YAY! I hope you like it and feel that we're getting more into the story here and see the start of something... exciting! Please review if you like =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :(**

* * *

Chapter 2- Where to go from here?

-Previously-

"_Geez, dramatic much, we'll just say that we... got lost. Yeah, that will work." Yuki said grinning and giving a thumbs up at her brilliance._

_Hitomi groaned. This was not going to turn out well. Millions of conclusions raced through her head, many involving being tortured by Ibiki, Konoha's top ANBU interrogator. Shudder._

"_Hey, who are those people over the- … oh." Yuki questioned but stopped herself after figuring out who the people she spotted were._

"Hey, you kids! What business do you have here?!" shouted a man with the standard shinobi outfit, complete with the chunin flak vest. He had dark eyes and hair and he was wearing a navy bandana with the leaf symbol on it. If Hitomi's memory served her right, his name was Izumo.

There was also another man next to him, but he wasn't paying much attention to them, lazily leaning on the gate, he too was wearing the shinobi outfit, he had spiky hair with a leaf forehead protector on. He also had a thin strip of bandage running across his face and nose. Kotetsu, Izumo's partner.

_Wait a second... You kids? We're fifteen years old!_ Hitomi thought indignantly.

"Ehh, oh! We were on our way to our grandmas house and we got lost!" Yuki yelled back in reply, moving closer before Hitomi could stop her. She face- palmed internally.

"Your grandmas house? Does she live here?" questioned Izumo when the girls had gotten near the gate.

"No she doesn't, I think her house is more to the west. But we would actually also like to speak with your... ah... Hokage, please." Hitomi butted in before Yuki could get the chance to say something that would get them tortured for sure.

"You just said you were on your way to your grandmothers house, and now you want to speak with the Hokage? Hmm, why should I let you through?" Izumo questioned, suspicious.

"We were going to go to our grandmothers house and then come to Konoha to talk to the Hokage about an important matter, we were going to ask directions on how to get here after but I guess it's just luck we found our way here, so we really might as well go to our grandmothers house afterwards."said Hitomi rushedly, making it all up on the spot.

"That doesn-"

"Come on, Izumo, stop being uptight, they're just kids and they look harmless." Kotetsu finally spoke, looking very indifferent about the whole ordeal.

Izumo gave the girls a look and sighed. "Humph, fine. What are your names anyway? Where are you from?" Izumo questioned looking defeated. He walked by Kotetsu giving him a lazy whack on the head and an 'idiot, do your job properly'.

Hitomi gave a sigh of relief. "I'm Hitomi and this is Yuki, and we're from... Amegakure."

Izumo started walking off and when the girls didn't follow he looked back. "Well come on then."

As they walked through Konoha, Yuki and Hitomi looked around amazed, the village was bustling and civilians were rushing to get to there destination while others were buying groceries and clothes at the busy market stalls. The village was surrounded in buildings, and if Hitomi looked a bit beyond the tall buildings she could see the Hokage monument, with all five Hokage's sculpted on it.

_So, Izumo and Kotetsu are the gatekeepers and Tsunade is Hokage. I guess we're in Shippuden at the moment... But I haven't seen any familiar faces besides these two._ Thought Hitomi. But she had spoken too soon.

"Hitomi! Look!" Yuki pointed to the far left, an excited expression plastered on her face. "It's Team Kurenai!"

And there they were, Hinata Hyuga, looking very timid with a shy smile on her face, Kiba Inuzuka, laughing loudly with his head thrown back, (probably by a joke of his own), his trusty dog, Akamaru and last, but definitely not forgotten. The mysterious Shino Aburame, doing... not much at all. They were all accounted for, except for Kurenai herself. It was completely dumbfounding seeing the fictional characters you knew and pretty much grew up with, in front of your eyes.

"Did you say something?" Izumo questioned looking back at us.

"No! Yuki here was just saying to me how wonderful your village is." Hitomi said trying to avoid the questioning of how they knew about Team Kurenai. That same team specifically, who were walking past them, not really taking much notice of them, which Hitomi was thankful for, they didn't need any more attention at the moment.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Izumo asked rhetorically with a proud smile. "Okay, this is where the Hokage works, let's go inside. Also don't pull anything in there, i'm a trained shinobi of the Leaf and Hokage-sama is powerful kunoichi picked by the council to lead this village."

But Yuki and Hitomi weren't listening to Izumo, because they were too much in awe of the village, and had only just come into terms of how far they walked.

Hitomi looked at the building and really _looked. _She had seen it in the anime and manga before, but the Hokage tower was so different in real life, the same with the village. They looked the same but the feeling was something else entirely in person.

"Awesome." Hitomi could hear Yuki mutter beside her.

_I guess we're sort of feeling the same thing. Well, any Naruto fan would be feeling these same emotions._ Hitomi thought. Suddenly a wave of nausea came over her when she remembered that they would very soon be talking to Tsunade about why they were here.

"Hitomi!" Yuki whisper/screamed at her. "We have to tell Tsunade what happened." But that idea did not sit well with Hitomi.

"We can't!" Hitomi whispered back. "She won't believe us, we have to go about this strategically come up with something else. Coming into her office out of nowhere,and telling her that her entire world is make believe is a bit tactless don't you think?"

"'Tomi! Don't you think she would know that we're lying? She's a ninja, they can detect lies! My gut tells me that this is the right thing to do." Hitomi was slightly put off by Yuki taking this seriously and had never heard her sound so sure before. So she agreed.

"Fine, but I will be explaining the situation to her, saying it in a way that doesn't make us look like lunatics." and that was the end of their conversation, interrupted by finally reaching the door to the room that had held many powerful Hokage's.

Izumo gave them a look as if to say 'behave', that Hitomi took offense to, like the look had insulted her maturity. He knocked on the door lightly, as to make the room's inhabitants aware of their presence.

"Come in!" roared a strong female voice from within the room.

Yuki and Hitomi looked at each other, knowing exactly who's voice it was.

Izumo opened the doors and entered, Hitomi and Yuki on his heels. They looked around the room, taking in the windows that saw through to the village, and the scrolls on the walls before their gaze landed on the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, sitting at her desk. She looked exactly the same in this world like she did in the comics and TV. Right from her Yin seal on her forehead, her angry amber eyes, very ample bosoms and … sake bottle in hand? Yep, nothing had really changed.

"What is it you want Izumo? I was just taking a break." judging by the massive pile of paperwork on her desk, she had probably a couple hours of break time. "Who are these girls?" Tsunade asked, looking from behind Izumo.

Hitomi now knew what Jiraiya was always so frightened about. The woman looked feisty and that she would not take any crap from anyone. Before coming back the conversation, Hitomi vaguely wondered where Shizune and her small pig, Ton Ton was.

"I'm actually here because of these girls, Hokage-sama. They were seen wondering outside of the village and they proclaim they need to talk to, uh, you, Hokage-sama." Izumo explained.

"Well, who are you then? What would you need to speak to me about?" Tsunade questioned, her brows furrowing.

Hitomi knew it was her time to speak and hoped to Kami that she didn't think they were crazy. "Tsu- Hokage-sama, I am Hitomi and this is my friend Yuki. We have an important matter to discuss with you, but..." Hitomi wavered slightly and sneaked a quick glance at Izumo. "We would like to speak with you alone."

That had caught Tsunade's attention and her eyes narrowed along with her brows. "Izumo, you may leave now." It wasn't a suggestion.

At first it seemed like Izumo was about to protest but then thought against it. Giving a quick bow and leaving out the door, shutting it behind him.

"That guy takes his job way to seriously." Yuki whispered to me. Trust her not to stay silent for too long.

Unfortunately Tsunade had heard and raised one of her eyebrows at the comment. "You can continue now."

Hitomi took a deep breathe and began to retell what happened up until this moment, with Yuki adding in details that she had missed.

"...and that is why we are here and why we wanted to talk to you." Hitomi finished with a nod. Throughout the whole story she felt as if she was crazy herself and Tsunades blank stare during the retelling didn't help anything.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. "You expect me to believe this story? That I am a character in this TV show called Naruto, where Naruto Uzumaki is the main character? Do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Obviously not." Yuki muttered under her breathe. Hitomi elbowed and shushed her.

"Look, Hokage-sama, I know this sounds far fetched and I hardly believe it myself, but this is all true and we need to find a way back home." Hitomi said desperately.

_What?! Home? We never discussed this. I-I want to stay, anything is better than home._ Yuki thought. She felt sorrow at the thought of going home from this wonderful place she always dreamed of going.

Tsunade still did not look convinced. "Give me good reason why I should believe this crazy story and why I shouldn't kick you both out of my village." That was off putting. But at least she hadn't already called an ANBU to get them locked in a loony bin.

Hitomi was about to explain when- "You had a lover named Dan, he died and now you have a fear of blood, Orochimaru, or snake bastard, betrayed Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha is training with him, oh and Naruto is the vessel for the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi." Hitomi gaped at Yuki while Yuki just went on looking at Tsunade.

Tsunades's eyes widened, but then narrowed once more. "How do you know about Naruto? How do you know about Dan?" she demanded an answer.

"Because oba-chan! We know everything! This is a fictional world that we got transported to!" Yuki blurted out yelling, while Hitomi was still gaping.

"OBA-CH-!" Tsunade paused and took a breath regaining her calm. "Fine, you disrespectful brat, if this is all true what your saying, how did you get here and how much do you know about what's going to happen?"

"That's the thing, we don't know how we got here, all we saw was a white light. It's not a good idea to tell you anything about what might happen here, it might alter something." Hitomi said overcoming her previous shock.

"I suppose you're right about the gravity of me knowing the future, who knows what might happen, but if you know something that is of vital importance to the safety of my village, feel free to tell me, and since you are stuck here, I will have to look into how you managed to jump worlds. I will talk to Kakashi and Shikaku about this."

_With Kakashi's Kamui, there is the possibility of different dimensions, but I thought those dimensions were just filled with nothing. _Tsunade was surely turning crazy for believing these teens.

"Well, in the mean time, I will find a temporary place for you to live." Tsunade said finally deciding to believe them and give them help. "But, do not tell anyone what happened or where you are from, come up with a back story and don't say anything about being from a different world."

"Right." was all Hitomi and Yuki said before being dismissed by Tsunade, who was shaking her head in shock as the girls walked away.

* * *

"So this is our new place..." Yuki trailed off.

The two had been shown their new apartment by a fair- haired chunin woman that they had not recognized. The apartment was not a long way from the ninja academy and the Hokage tower. The apartment itself was a simple one with two bedrooms with bathrooms attached to each room, a small kitchen in the corner near the door, a low Japanese dining table with mats and a window above the table. A small potted bonsai sat on top of the open window.

Yuki walked over to the window while Hitomi checked out the bedrooms.

"Hey! Hitomi, over here! This window has a great view, you can see all of Konoha!" Yuki called over to Hitomi.

"Hmm?" Hitomi walked over to see the fuss Yuki was making.

They peered outside the window together taking in the sights of the sunset hitting the Hokage monument with it's rays and the villagers packing up shop for the day. The sunset was a breathtaking sight to see and Hitomi thought it even prettier than the ones in their world.

"Yuki, I think..." Hitomi sighed turning to Yuki. "We need to have a plan of what to tell people of who we are and where we're from, Yuki, if we run into any chracters we know of the Naruto world, which we undeniably will, then we can't make friends, or fangirl, or tell them anything. Even if we know their fate." she finished frowning.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We got the run down from Tsunade earlier, I was in the room too you know." Yuki pouted in disappointment.

_Ugh! I wanted to make friends with Gaara-chan and Naru-chan!_ Yuki thought

"Look Yuki, there is another thing. We don't know what's happening in this world right now. I mean, has the invasion of Pein happened? Is it far into the future and Madara maybe defeated? We just don't know and I don't want you being here in the middle of a war zone if something does break out. So you can't be getting involved, like I know you want to."

_Don't you mean we both want to, Hitomi? You want this as much as I do, you just don't want to put me in danger... _Yuki frowned briefly, but then perked up.

"Yeah... But I have faith that we'll figure something out!...Or you will." Yuki grinned cheekily.

Hitomi snorted, narrowing her dark grey eyes."That's about right, I'll try to think of something to ask Tsunade without giving anything away. But in the mean time, we'll stay low key and get some rest for tomorrow." Hitomi and Yuki looked at the darkened sky. "We can figure out a game plan tomorrow, I'm exhausted."

"But, I'm hunnnnggrrry Hitomi." Yuki whined.

"We can go grocery shopping tomorrow with the money that Tsunade lent us, i'm afraid we won't have any food until then." Tsunade had given them a weeks worth of money to live off of, to buy food and clothes. But that money wouldn't last and they would need to find a way to make some more.

"Fine, I guess time for bed, goodnight Hitomi." Yuki waved yawning and walking into her appointed room.

"Goodnight Yuki." Hitomi faltered before heading to her room and looked back out the window to the stars that were now showing and wished for strength. The possibility of never getting her sisterly figure and herself home weighed on her shoulders. Even though home wasn't her ideal place, there was just too much danger in this world. It was up to her and Tsunade.

* * *

A/N- Wow, eight pages isn't much is it? :P i hope you liked it! Review please!

-BrighteningLight


End file.
